A Gift From Above
by BlackAngel02
Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn’t know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness. No flames. Chapters under revision.
1. A Hanyou's Heartbreak

**A Gift From Above**

**Summary:** After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

**Author's Note: **I promise this will be the last revision. I like it so much better now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

"Talking"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Prologue**

In a world full of ravenous demons and bigoted humans there stood a bloody and broken hanyou. Numerous cuts, both shallow and deep, littered his body and bled with each limped step he took towards the hot spring. Under normal circumstances, such occurrences could be explained as being byproducts of living the life he led. One couldn't fight against other powerful beings and expect to escape unscathed. This situation, however, was anything but normal.

Upon reaching his destination, Inuyasha carefully removed the remnants of his fire rat attire and sank into the steaming water. He hissed through clenched teeth but quickly ignored the stinging in favor of washing his body.

Flashes of his earlier encounter played heavily through his mind as he continued his task. How he wished it had all been some horrible dream instead of the sickening reality it was. As he washed, phantom touches caressed his bare skin eliciting goose bumps and sending violent shivers down his spine. The sounds of grunting echoed in his ears and brought with it the urge to throw up everything in his system. This was all wrong. Hadn't he suffered enough in his life?

Oh, how he wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all but he didn't. He couldn't. He had to stay strong. He'd learned early in life that crying wouldn't change the harsh facts. Besides, he'd sooner rot in hell before he let that bastard get the best of him—again.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and proceeded to wash out his blood matted hair before turning to clean his hakama. _At least these didn't get ruined_ he thought briefly eyeing the shredded haori.

Once that was done, he placed the hakama on a near by rock to dry and went back to scrubbing his skin with new vigor, reopening some of the partially healed flesh. He continued to abuse himself in such a matter in hopes that maybe...just maybe he could wash away the humiliation and shame and hurt clinging to him like a greedy leech. In the end, the leech won as the rest of his energy seeped out of him. He sagged against a rock utterly defeated.

_How could I have let this happen?_ He thought bitterly, once again failing to stave off the onslaught of images. If only he hadn't been so rash.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: A Hanyou's Heartbreak-Revised**

Inuyasha released a frustrated huff as he and his pack walked the beaten path, a black cloud hanging ominously over their heads. For the past few months, the slippery bastard known as Naraku had managed to remain out of their reach. Every new lead turned out to be nothing but wild goose chases serving only to push them farther away from their intended target. He was just toying with them now, using them as puppets to string along for his own amusement. How they despised that demon.

After hours of trudging along, Kagome recommended they call it a day. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at his group to see them all nodding in agreement. He wanted to continue, believing there to be enough sunlight for at least another hour, but he conceded without complaint. He could tell from Kagome's tone of voice that it was more than just a 'friendly suggestion' and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

Half an hour later they were gathered around a crackling fire eating cup ramen, the sky bursting with an array of beautiful colors. Despite their sour moods and slightly dampened spirits, the group—minus Inuyasha—laughed and spoke good-naturedly.

"Where do you think Naraku is?" Shippo asked sometime later.

Inuyasha looked over at the little kitsune snuggly nestled in Kagome's lap. He could feel the growl trying to make its way out at the mere mentioning of that demons name, but he quelled it before anyone noticed. Taking a breath, he spoke for the first time since camp was set up.

"Who knows? This ain't the first time he's kept himself hidden from us. No doubt coming up with more ways to make our lives miserable." He noticed Miroku eye him a moment before voicing his own opinion.

"Indeed though I do worry about what he has up his sleeves. With so little jewel shards left, it's only a matter of time before he puts his final plans in motion. We'll have to keep our guard up at all times."

"Miroku's right. Who knows when he'll decide to strike and Kagome will be his prime target." Sango looked at Kagome with what Inuyasha knew was worry. "Maybe you should go back to your time, on the other side of the well, until Naraku makes his move."

The hanyou was getting extremely irritated by the conversation. Other then the fact that he really didn't want to talk about his nemesis anymore, he also felt a bit put out with Sango's lack of faith in him. Did she honestly think he couldn't protect Kagome when the time came?

"Guys, I'll be fine. I've learned enough over the past two years to handle myself. Plus, I have all of you to help me," Kagome said smiling at them warmly. Sango did not look entirely convinced and probably would've pressed the issue but Inuyasha had had enough.

"Would you all just shut up about it already? When the time comes, we'll kill him. End of story."

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just tired of talking about the slimy bastard but if you want to waste your time, that's fine by me. I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha got up to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grip his. He looked down at the appendage holding him hostage before leveling its owner with an annoyed stare.

"Inuyasha, you can't. Don't you remember what tonight is?"

"Either way, I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"It's the night of the new moon. You have to stay here so we can protect you." Inuyasha's whole body became taut as he ripped his hand from Kagome's grasp and glared at her, teeth bared. The young priestess jumped slightly from the suddenness of his action and demeanor.

"So what are you saying? I'm too weak to take care of myself?" Sitting Shippo down, Kagome stood up and leveled him with a glare of her own.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I was only saying...."

"Saying what? Oh I get it. You must feel really good knowing you get to protect the poor defenseless hanyou on his human night. Well guess what wench? I don't need your protection. I survived 200 years without any of you and I'll continue to survive long after all of you are gone," He growled out but immediately regretted what he said.

He couldn't even fathom why he'd lashed out at her like that. He supposed this whole thing with Naraku was affecting him more than he wanted it to. At the same time, his human nights had always been a sore spot for him as well.

He hated the weakness and heighted emotions this night brought him. Loathed the fear that tingled up his spine as he waited on baited breath for the rise of the sun to return him to his hanyou glory. And while he was grateful for his packs—_assistance_ in his time of need, he couldn't help but feel they were enjoying his powerless state a bit too much. They always teased him, made it known that they were the ones he had to depend on. He knew on some level they weren't trying to be mean but it didn't change the fact that the teasing did bother him.

Since they've only ever been human, or demon in Kilala and Shippo's case, they'd never understand the strain moonless nights caused not only his body, but his mind and spirit.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha," Shippo yelled out.

WHAM!

"Awwww," Shippo cried as he rubbed the huge lump forming on his head.

"INUYASHA," he visibly cringed from the ferocity of her yell. "SIT BOY."

And once again had an intimate relationship with the ground as the beads activated.

"Why do you have to be a jerk all the time, huh? Why can't you just accept our help without letting your pride get in the way?" Kagome said angrily.

Muttered curses could be heard as Inuyasha pulled himself out of his crater. It wasn't like he meant to snap at her. He was just feeling a bit overwhelmed. He became defensive and said the first things that came to mind.

"Well if I'm so horrible to be around, why don't you guys just leave? Why hang around me all the time?" His group appeared startled.

"Feh. Like I said before, I don't need protection, especially from a bunch of humans. I can take care of myself." His tone then became accusatory and his bright amber eyes narrowed sharply.

"What's your real reason for wanting to 'protect' me? Tell the truth. You just don't want anything to happen to your little watch dog. That's it right? All of you can just cut the crap. The hell you care about me. No one cares for a lowly hanyou unless there's something in it for them."

Inuyasha hadn't been exactly sure where he was going with this little chat in the beginning, but it was starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Of course they cared about him. Where'd he get the absurd notion that they didn't? So what if there were times they made him feel like crap? After all they'd been through, they couldn't only view him as a form of protection, could they? Though he hated to admit it, even to himself, they had wormed their way into his heart and become part of his family. That had to mean something, right?

Why were they so silent then? Why didn't they defend themselves against his allegations? Surely it didn't take this much time to tell someone you cared about them; that they were important. He needed to hear that more than anything right now and their continued silence began to worry him.

What if they really didn't care about him? Had the last two years all been a lie? Did they only pretend to care about him to gain his trust or was he so desperate for companionship, for the desire to be accepted, that he saw only what he wanted to see? Damn it, why weren't they saying anything?

What was actually a few minutes felt like hours to the heart broken hanyou. To him, their silence was like a crushing tidal wave, stealing his breath, battering his soul, sinking him further into the raging black pools of his tortured mind. He could see everything for what it was now. Lowering his head, a curtain of white shielding the dull sheen of once large expressive eyes, Inuyasha turned sharply and bounded into the forest. He could vaguely make out the sound of someone calling his name, but it was mostly drowned out by the sound of his heart shattering.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Moments before Inuyasha left _

At the end of Inuyasha's rant, they each looked at him with varying degrees of shock. The suddenness of the situation left them muted in silence as they thought about their views of him.

Miroku saw him as his irritable and trust worthy best friend. Sango saw him as her stubborn yet lovable older brother. Shippo saw him as both a substitute father and an annoying older brother while Kagome saw him as her overprotective and hotheaded hero. She loved him more than anything in this world and wanted to be so much more than his friend, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they missed the hurt expression that crossed Inuyasha's face. The next thing they knew, he was running off into the forest.

Kagome was the first to snap out of her stupor and called after him. "Inuyasha wait. Please come back." He never stopped. The group continued to stare off in the direction of their leader until he was out of sight.

Finally Kagome turned to the others, her lips pulled in a tight frown.

"What just happened?"

Miroku's face creased in concentration as he continued to try and decipher the odd behavior of their friend. "I'm not sure. Inuyasha seems to be under the impression that we don't care about him. I wonder what brought that about."

"It doesn't matter. We have to get him back before he gets himself into trouble." Kagome looked at each of them and saw them nod in the affirmative, eyes full of determination. She didn't know what had gotten into the hanyou but she was more than willing to find out.

"Okay let's go" They quickly packed their gear and left.

* * *


	2. Scream For Me

**A Gift From Above**

**Summary:** After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

"Talking"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Scream For Me- Revised**

_I didn't need them anyway_

Inuyasha sped aimlessly through the darkening forest, pushing himself harder than was necessary. He had to make sure he created enough distance between him and _them_.

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course they were using me like everyone else. Well, to hell with them. _

As he continued forward, his powerful legs began to weaken, struggling to keep up with its feverish pace. Slow and steady breaths became erratic and labored as his lungs screamed for sufficient oxygen. Inuyasha knew that he should stop and give his body rest, feeling lethargy seep right down to his bones, but he didn't. He wanted to keep going. He needed to. It was more than just trying to escape his pack. He had to outrun the emptiness that gave chase, nipping at his heels, threatening to swallow him whole.

It took him missing a branch and crashing to the cold ground below to finally call it quits.

Groaning softly he rolled onto his back, glazed eyes staring out into nothingness. His head was pounding and his mind was racing as he struggled to figure out what to do next. Everything was happening way too fast. Wasn't it just hours ago he had friends? Family? Where did it all go wrong? Though it seemed a bit cowardly, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to pretend like it never happened. It would sure make things easier.

If only he could.

It was during this moment of reflection that the transformation occurred. _Fuck. I forgot all about that_

Suddenly feeling exposed, Inuyasha finally picked himself up off the ground. His body protested quite vehemently, shooting waves of pain through his legs and thighs. Fortunately for him he had developed a high pain tolerance over the years, even in his human form. He pressed on looking for any suitable form of shelter.

Where ever he was, there wasn't much and he was too tired to do an extensive search. He ended up having to settle for a small hollow between two thick clustered trees.

As he lied there, he idly wondered what his father would think of him now. Though he was 202 years old, in demon society he was still an adolescent. That translated to about 16 in human years. He wouldn't even be considered an adult until he was 21, or rather 275, and here he had a pack to protect. A pack that apparently thought of him as nothing but a tool to be used.

_Would he be proud of me for protecting my pack? For surviving on my own as long as I did? Or would he have shunned me too?_

His chest clenched painfully as his depressing thoughts sought to suffocate him. He hated feeling this way and it began to fuel him with righteous anger.

_What the hell am I getting all depressed for? _

"Who needs them!" he lashed out before deflating like a popped balloon, sighing tiredly.

Oh how he wanted to leave them to their fates. Teach them a lesson about playing with his screwed up emotions. Make them feel the anguish he felt. He wanted to turn his back on them but he couldn't.

_Why not? Who needs them?_

"I do." And he was of course right. If he were ever to defeat Naraku, he'd need all the help he could get.

Despite what people thought, Inuyasha was far from dumb. He hadn't survived his childhood on luck alone. He allowed people to see what he wanted them to and his human friends were no different. Being constantly underestimated because of his hanyou status left him with a clear advantage, one he exploited every chance he got. At the same time, he wasn't naïve enough to think he could win every battle.

One of his talents included being able to gauge his opponents strengths and weaknesses during battle in a matter of minutes. Though he came across as arrogant and self assured against Naraku, he knew he couldn't defeat that bastard alone. The same went with fighting his half brother. Most of his victories had been by shear luck.

That settled it then. He'd only continue traveling with them in order to defeat Naraku. Once that was over they could all go their separate ways. He'd never have to see them again. This was good, right?

No. That didn't seem right at all.

So consumed by his thoughts, Inuyasha failed to notice the other presence until it was too late. He was grabbed and thrown into a tree falling unconscious before he hit the ground.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Inu gang felt like the world was working against them. The sun had already set leaving nothing but the stars as their only form of light, and they'd been attacked by a horde of demons.

To make matters worse, Kagome and Shippo had been wounded during the assault. This left them no choice but to treat their wounds and call it quits. They couldn't risk possibly getting attacked again.

Of course Kagome was anything but pleased by this new development. She wanted to continue forward regardless of her injuries. It took some convincing but she finally relented and they took refuge in a cave. Sleep evaded them, however, as they worried helplessly about their missing friend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A hard kick to the stomach pulled Inuyasha back to the realm of consciousness. He cursed at the shock of pain radiating through his abused body. Bruised stomach, strained muscles, fractured ribs, and the mother of all headaches. That pain tolerance of his was being pushed to its limits. His vision swam as he tried to focus on where he was and how he'd gotten there.

_The last thing I remember is lying in the forest and..._

"Aw, I see my little sleeping beauty is finally awake." A husky voice bounced off the walls of the cave making it impossible for Inuyasha to discern his exact location.

"Like you didn't have something to do with that," he muttered finally able to see clearly. The cave he was in was relatively big as the glow of a fire lit most of his surroundings. His captor was hiding in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and what do ya want with me?"

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" the voice said and chuckled as he walked closer to the human allowing his appearance to be seen. "I'm really going to enjoy you."

Now that Inuyasha had a better look at his kidnapper, he begrudgingly had to admit that the panther demon in front of him was fairly attractive. His hair was a fury red that cascaded like fine silk behind pointed ears and continued down broad shoulders. His eyes were a crystal blue that shown like the prettiest diamonds.

He was about the same height as his half-brother, but appeared more built. Even the clothing he wore fit him perfectly. His Kimono was pure black with red flames traveling up the sleeves and a red obi tied around his waist. His black Sashinuki Hakama was gathered at the ankles and pushed into flat pointed ankle-high boots.

The demons entire being screamed power, and from the way he carried himself, Inuyasha could tell he thought himself superior to all.

"What the hell are you yapping on about? Just answer my damn questions."

With a lecherous smirk he replied. "Where are my manners? I am Kenji, second son to the great panther demon Kichiro of the Eastern Lands. Would you like to introduce yourself before we get started?"

_Its just my luck I get trapped with the son of the demon my father killed. (Sigh) Well I can't tell him my name or I'm a goner for sure._

"Listen here ya prick my name ain't impo..." It was then his brain caught up with the rest of the sentence. "What the hell ya mean before we get started? What do ya plan to do with me?" A very bad feeling settled in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach and he just knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"You better stay away from me before I really get angry."

With his not so subtle threat still lingering in the air, Inuyasha made to get up only to be pushed back down with Kenji on top of him. Panic gripped his heart as he realized where this was going. "Get the fuck off of me you perverted asshole. I'm gonna fucking kill you."

He continued to kick and punch until Kenji straddled the hanyou turned human's hips and pinned his arms over his head.

"Yes keep struggling. I love when you put up a fight." Kenji used his right hand to stroke his victim's body. "The gods saw fit to bestow me with such a beauty on my travel home. I won't let this opportunity go to waste."

Tears pricked the corners of Inuyasha's eyes as the panther demon proceeded to rip off his haori and inner white shirt. He continued to wiggle and move with all his might to get rid of the added weight pressing down on him.

Kenji lowered his head and started to lick and suck on the human's neck and chest. "Hmmm you taste like strawberries. I haven't tasted one as good as you in a long time." He went back to his ministrations.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha became tired, succumbing to his earlier injuries. All he could do was lie back knowing that the bastard on top of him was going to rape him.

_The hell I am. I'll just wait for him to get comfortable. _

To be clear, Inuyasha definitely hated what was happening to him. He wanted nothing more than to get up and claw the bastard's eyes out before ripping out his large intestine and strangling him with it. The same couldn't be said about his treacherous body. It loved the attention being lavished upon it by the sinful mouth of Kenji. Every nip, suck, lick, and bite had him breathing heavily and biting his lower lip to keep from moaning. He tried to beat back his raging libido but he was fighting a losing battle.

His reaction wasn't entirely his fault since this was a new experience for him. No one wanted to mate with a hanyou and more importantly, he was too embarrassed about a certain anatomy of his body to let anyone see it. After observing other males, he knew his..._area_ wasn't exactly normal and would probably make him a bigger freak than he already was. That's why he always bathed alone. Besides that, his human nights always intensified everything he felt.

Kenji was enjoying the power he had over the little human. Grinning, he decided to kick it up a notch.

"My my, aren't we responsive." He moved his hand down to the very noticeable bulge in the human's hakama and stroked it firmly eliciting a rather harsh moan. Then he began to rock his own erection against it creating a delicious friction.

Inuyasha became lost in a pleasured haze as he began to unconsciously meet Kenji's thrust. He could hear a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't remember why. Surely something that felt this good couldn't be bad. He began to moan wantonly and felt pressure begin to build inside of him. His movements became more frantic as his body begged for release.

Kenji continued to ground himself into the human below and smirked amusedly at the human's active participation. Realizing he had him right where he wanted, Kenji quickly got up and began to strip.

Inuyasha growled angrily at first when the sensation stopped. He'd been so close. It took all of a second for his lust filled brain to fall from its high, and he wanted to kick his own ass. How the hell had he gotten so wrapped up that he forgot he was supposed to be hating this?

Watching Kenji undress, Inuyasha took this as his last opportunity to form an attack. Adrenaline pumping, he pulled out his sword and lunged at his assailant. His attack was immediately sidestepped and he was tackled to the ground with a now naked Kenji once again straddling his hips.

With his left hand wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's throat, Kenji used his free hand to force the sword out of the human's hand.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought we were enjoying ourselves?"

Violet eyes stared defiantly into crystal blue ones and replied, "Go to hell bastard."

Kenji shook his head. "You're being a very bad boy. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." He teasingly removed the rest of the human's clothing leaving him naked as well. His eyebrows flew up in surprise after glancing at Inuyasha's crotch and looked questioningly back into said human's face.

When he felt the grip loosen around his neck, Inuyasha went into a coughing fit as he sucked in large quantities of air. Once he settled down, he noticed the look Kenji was giving him and turned his head to the side in humiliation. Kami really hated him.

The panther demon chuckled realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, not that he really cared. Removing his hand from Inuyasha's throat, Kenji positioned his twitching cock in front of the pink puckered entrance. He then grabbed the human's hips roughly, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Scream for me." With that said he rammed his entire length into the unprepared hole, garnering the desired affect.

* * *


	3. In the Form of Light

**A Gift From Above**

**Summary:** After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

**Warning: **This chapter contains a rape scene. If this is something that will make you uncomfortable please feel free to skip to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

"Talking"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- In the Form of Light- Revised**

It was a surreal feeling, Inuyasha mused absently, to have something so foreign repeatedly invade his body. To hear his rapists balls slap against his ass with each thrust. To have his nostrils coated with the scent of sex, sweat, and blood. There were times during the whole ordeal that he questioned if this was really happening, his mind still feebly trying to deny what was. He was the great and powerful Inuyasha after all. He didn't get raped.

Yet here he was lying on his back with his legs spread wide like some common whore. Then again, that's exactly what he was. He'd already whored himself to his pack in exchange for their friendship. Maybe not sexually but still, was there any difference?

The initial pain of penetration had long since given way to being nothing more than a dull ache. How long had it been? It was hard to keep track of time since he blacked out regularly due to pain and blood loss, something Inuyasha was grateful for.

There were moments when he did awaken to find Kenji passed out still inside him, but he'd be too drained to do anything except fall back into blissful oblivion. Then he'd wake up only to find that his nightmare had started all over again. This time in a new angle, more awkward and uncomfortable than the last.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation as he bit his lip to keep from screaming, Kenji's claws digging deeper into his thighs. He'd been screwed all his life and now it was happening literally.

He always assumed that when he died, it'd be in a glorious display with his trusted sword at the ready. To be fucked to death instead made him realize just how pathetic he was. His pack was much better off without him. They probably wouldn't miss him anyway. At those thoughts, Inuyasha felt a wonderful numbness spread through his body and readily latched on to it, focusing on nothing but that feeling. The usual glow in his eyes continued to dim as he waited for death to come and claim him. Right before he was overcome by darkness again, a blessing came in the form of light.

Kenji was having the time of his life. He'd never had a human survive quite as long as this one and he made it a game of sorts to see how much longer he'd last.

_Filthy human. He's only getting what he deserves._

From the moment of his birth, Kenji had been taught that as superior demons, all humans were beneath them. They were simply put on this land to fulfill the needs of their betters. They had no right to want or demand anything. He embraced this philosophy completely and looked down his nose at others who didn't. Just the thought that other demons humored their foolishness was sickening.

The panther demon continued thrusting into the human below with great enthusiasm when he felt him begin to pulse. Completely caught off guard by not only the act but also the sensation, Kenji threw his head back coming instantly. He was so preoccupied by his orgasmic high that he failed to realize the pulsing had stopped and looking up at him was an extremely enraged half dog demon.

Inuyasha frantically felt around for his sword since he knew he didn't have much time. Releasing an inaudible sigh of relief when contact was made, he grabbed and transformed it, readying himself to attack with new found strength.

After Kenji was done emptying his seed, he looked down to ask the human about the pulsing and received the shock of his life. Then a haughty look crossed his handsome face. _I can't believe my luck. Wait till brother hears I fucked and killed the Great Inutaisho's half breed son. _Just as he was about to make a snide comment, Inuyasha beat him to the punch.

"Did you get your fill? Did you have a lot of fun? I hope you did 'cause this will be the last thing you ever do asshole."

Before the demon could react, Inuyasha was already cutting him in half across the belly. Blood spurted everywhere and he was drenched from head to toe in both it and innards as the body collapsed onto him. His eyes flashed red briefly and he snarled pushing the dead corpse off and out of him none to gently.

Every movement he made was absolute torture and he was light headed from blood loss but he chose to push through it. He needed to get a bath as soon as possible.

The scratches on his body were already beginning to clot and his ribs were setting. In a few short hours he'd be completely healed though his anus would probably take the whole day. Even then, he wouldn't be sitting down comfortably any time soon.

He slowly limped over to his hakama putting it on as gently as he could. Then after tying his obi and reattaching his sword to his hip, he gathered the remnants of his tattered fire rat attire and got ready to leave. Before going he took one last look behind him. His eyes landed on the thing that caused him so much pain still erect, taunting him. Rage bubbled in his gut once more as he limped determinedly back to the lower body, unsheathing his Tessaiga along the way. After it was transformed, Inuyasha hacked off the offending appendage and stared triumphantly. _Let's see you try and use that shit now. _

Satisfied, he re-sheathed his sword and left the cave where the sun bathed him in light.

* * *


	4. Don't Touch Me

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Touch Me- Revised

Figuring that he'd spent enough time in the hot spring and that his hakama was dry, Inuyasha limped out and got dressed. He picked up his shredded belonging's and went in the general direction of where he last saw his friends. _Friends feh; what a laugh. _He was exhausted to the point of collapse, and every where on his body hurt. He wanted to just go to sleep where he was but he knew he couldn't; it was too dangerous. As he was walking, he heard behind him the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

"Hello little brother."

_Sesshomaru. Why didn't I smell or sense him at all?_

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap right now so fuck off," Inuyasha said as he turned towards him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your elder? I should have expected no less from a simple half breed." Inuyasha just growled at this. "How did you manage to acquire so many injuries?"

"That's none of your fucking business now leave me alone."

"I get it. You were too weak to fight off what I assume was a demon of low caliber such as yourself."

"Shut up."

"You enjoyed it, did you not?"

Though his brother was annoying him to no end, he was curious to find out what he was talking about.

"What are you yapping on about?"

"What that panther demon did to you." A vicious smirk came across his face.

_No. He can't know about that. _"I don't know what you're talking about. If you're done listening to yourself talk, I'm leaving," he shouted a bit too loudly.

"Of course you do. You loved every minute he was inside you."

"No I didn't," Inuyasha whispered completely forgetting that he was supposed to be denying everything. He was starting to relive the moment.

"I'm sure you did though it's no surprise to this Sesshomaru. You are every bit the disgrace I thought you were and you proved it by getting had by a panther demon. Not only are you weak and worthless half breed, you're a common whore. What would father think?"

"SHUT UP." Pain forgotten, Inuyasha lunged at his half brother only to fall through him and land flat on his face. He quickly looked around but there was no one there. _What the hell. Did I imagine that whole thing? Am I going crazy?_

The pain he had came back with a vengeance as he excruciatingly made his way off the ground. A particularly strong wind blew by him sending with it the scent of his pack. He looked around one more time before making his way towards them.

* * *

The group eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, and ended up sleeping longer than intended. Shippo was the first to awaken and immediately set out to wake everyone else. Not even sparing time to eat breakfast, they packed up their things and continued the search for Inuyasha. They found him about 15 minutes into their search and as glad as they were to see him, his appearance was a little disturbing to say the least.

As they were making their way over to him, they noticed how heavily Inuyasha was limping and how sickly he looked. He was ghostly pale with angry red claw marks all over his body, and he looked like he would pass out at any given moment. They also noticed the shredded haori, and inner shirt he carried. When they finally made it over to him, his once expressive bright amber eyes were now dull and dead. There were no emotions within their depths and that scared them most of all.

"What happened to you?" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha stared at them with a vacant expression sending shivers down their spines. Such a look did not fit their normally boisterous leader. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"I was attacked," he stated simply. His voice just as void as the rest of him.

"We realize that Inuyasha. We were hoping that you could give us a little more detail," Miroku stated evenly.

"Nothing much to tell. A panther demon caught me by surprise when I was in my human form," Inuyasha stated with a shrug though that movement sent a sharp pain down his spine. "When I transformed back, I killed him. End of story. Now let's get a move on so we can get back to the village. Our journey will be at least a day longer."

They could all sense that there was more that he wasn't telling them but they decided not to press the issue. They were just glad to have him back, and believed he would tell them when he was ready. They were furthermore all in agreement not to mention his outburst from the day before for the time being.

"Let me just look at your wounds before we continue," Kagome said digging into her bag to get her first aid kit.

"I'm fine. Let's just keep moving."

"No you're not, you're hurt. You can barely walk. Let me put some ointment on to make sure none of your wounds get infected."

It wasn't long until they were reacquainted with Inuyasha's infamous anger. And to be perfectly honest, they wouldn't have it any other way.

"For once in your life just do as I ask and drop it," Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth.

"Listen Inuyasha, I'm going to check your wounds whether you want me to or not. You can have this done the easy way or the hard way."

By this point, Inuyasha had had enough. He was so tired and this was the last thing he needed. He just didn't want anyone to touch him right now. He tried to put his anger aside so that he could concentrate on healing; he tried to be as cordial as he could without blowing up at them but obviously that wasn't gonna work.

"What are you gonna do, sit me? Do you think I actually care right now? You are not gonna have your way this time you stupid bitch. None of you are gonna fucking touch me. If you try, I'll break your fucking arms," he growled out maliciously. He felt some guilt for talking to them this way but he didn't want anyone touching him. Add that to the fact that he was not on the best of terms with them, the rape and the fact that he thought he was losing his mind, you have a much frazzled hanyou.

"I'm tired of you guys believing that just because Kagome has these damn beads of subjugation that you can make me do anything you want. Well that shit is gonna end right now. You can sit me as many times as you want but unless it's something I wanna do, I won't change my mind. I will be _no one's_ doormat any longer. If you don't like it, too bad. Your abuse of your power over me will only serve to make me hate you guys that much more." He had to take a breath and close his eyes because he became a little light headed from all that talking. That's really the most he ever spoke at one time, and it only made his current condition worse.

Inuyasha then limped away from them. Before he got too far, he stopped and slightly looked over his shoulder to see his friend's stunned faces. He smirked and said, "But you guys can rest your wary minds about one thing. I will continue to protect you and will not run away. If I did, it wouldn't make me a very good puppy now would it?" With that said, he continued his walk….well limp.

Everyone just followed behind him in silence. No one knew what to say so they decided not to say anything. They feared that anything they said at the moment would only serve to fuel his anger and that was the last thing he needed in his condition. Kagome was feeling a ton of guilt from all this. She knew that she was guilty of abusing her power when she wanted him to do something but she couldn't help it.

While Kagome was pondering this thought, Miroku was thinking about his friend's behavior. _Where did all that anger come from? I know Kagome does sit him to get her way and we're just as bad for not saying anything sometimes, but I feel there's more to this. Why was he so adamant about no one touching him? I just wish we could get through to him._

2 Days Later

They finally made it back to the village. The journey was quite a painful one with all the thick tension that seemed to surround them. Any conversation someone tried to start died before it even had a chance. Miroku tried to cut the tension by groping Sango. Though it was done half heartedly, it seemed to work for a while.

As soon as they reached the village, Inuyasha found himself a tree branch and went into a light sleep. He was still alert and his ears twitched back and forth listening for any signs of danger. Even though his body was completely healed, although his ass still hurt a little, he was drained from the nightmares that plagued his mind.

On the outside, he appeared to be the same cold, distant hanyou that his pack had come to know over their two days with him. They had tried on many occasions to get him to talk about his outburst on his human night but he stubbornly refused. _Why are they still pretending to care? _

On the inside, he felt so broken and alone. He wanted to cry so bad but he fought it with all his might. He would not show such a weakness.

The other's assumed his body was still healing from the attack so thought nothing of him going to sleep so soon.

2 Weeks Later

During their entire stay at the village, Inuyasha's behavior towards them had not changed, and they were starting to get annoyed. On the odd days that he did speak to them, he was extremely moody further confusing the poor group. One minute he'd be laughing, the next minute he'd be on the verge of tears. Then he'd be cheerful only to turn around and become angry.

Another strange thing was his eating habits. The very mention of ramen would make his skin turn deathly pale but he would jump at the chance to eat some oden. In addition, he started to take a liking to raw meat which they all found out the hard, stomach churning way. Through all of this however, one thing remained the same. He refused to allow anyone to touch him in any way. They each had some battles marks to prove it.

Inuyasha had not been feeling well for days, and found that his moods changed constantly. Unbeknown to the group, every morning after breakfast, he would sneak off and throw up everything he ate. _This is getting ridiculous. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He would soon regret ever wanting to know.

Kagome went back to her time for a few days so it was just Inuyasha, and the rest of the group. When she had said she wanted to leave, Inuyasha didn't put up a fight much to her chagrin.

Anyway, Inuyasha had just come back to the village from a walk to clear his head when he felt his stomach cramp. This had been happening off and on for a few days and each cramp seemed to get worse. He clutched his stomach and tried to will the pain away but it was absolutely unbearable. It was so bad he ended up falling to ground moaning and withering in pain.

Miroku had been trying to smooth talk Sango when they saw Inuyasha fall clutching his stomach. They immediately rushed to his side to lend their assistance. Shippo and Kirara were off playing with the village children.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Sango asked frantically.

"Kaede….._groan_...please!" he breathed out.

They both knew that for Inuyasha to show that he was in pain and for him to say please meant that something was seriously wrong with him. So quickly but carefully, they brought him to Kaede's hut.

No one noticed that this was the first time he allowed anyone to touch him in more than two weeks.

* * *


	5. Say It Ain't So

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5: Say It Ain't So- Revised

As soon as they put him on the mat, Inuyasha curled up into a ball. Kaede immediately shooed them out and though with great reluctance, they finally caved and left.

Kaede went over to Inuyasha and uncurled him. She set out to examine him but found it a little difficult since the pain caused him to keep moving around. Once she was able to determine that the pain was coming solely from his stomach, she whipped up an herbal tea concoction good for all types of stomach ailments. After it was done, she poured it into a bowl and tilted Inuyasha's head up to drink. A few moments after drinking it, his pain only intensified.

"What…_gasp_…the hell'd…._groan_…you give…_whimper_…me?"

Kaede ignored the question. She was puzzled as to why his condition got worse.

"Have ye had any other symptoms lately?"

"Just throwing up….._pant_….and some moodiness…._wheeze_….the usual," he said derisively.

"At what times do ye throw up?"

"In the…_whimper_…mornings mostly," he breathed out. He was getting annoyed with all these questions. Here he was practically dying and Kaede wanted to play 20 questions.

_Damn that Kagome and her stupid games._

Though she still wasn't sure, Kaede decided to conduct a test to see if her thoughts were correct. She mixed some different herbs this time to make the tea that she hoped would fail too. It's not that she wanted him to be in pain but if it worked, Inuyasha would be in for a rude awakening. She once again brought the bowl to his mouth and had him drink it all.

After a few moments, the pain slowly but surely ebbed away.

"Why didn't ya just give me that in the first place ya old hag?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat up and crossed his legs Indian style.

"Oh Inuyasha, ye have no idea what this means," Kaede said as she shifted to sit down.

"Well are ya gonna tell me or are ya just gonna keep staring at me?"

"The mixture I gave ye is something I give expecting mothers for their cramps. The other mixture I gave ye is too harsh on their stomach," she said somberly.

At first, Inuyasha stared at her in a state of confusion. As he began piecing together what she said though, realization dawned on him.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying….are you?"

"I'm sorry but I am. Ye are pregnant. The cramps ye experienced earlier were so severe because ye body is still adjusting."

Inuyasha just sat there. He heard what she said but his mind refused to process it. He refused to believe that he was that unlucky. He knew that it was possible for males to get pregnant but the carrier had to have a powerful youkai in order to conceive. That's how nobleman were able to mate within their own family in order to keep the bloodline pure if there were only males available. He just never thought he would be able to, not that he ever wanted to find out. He did after all still prefer females. _That prick taunts me even in his grave._

"Are ye alright Inuyasha?"

He looked her right in the eye and said, "Do you have something I can take to get rid of it?"

"What!"

"You heard me. I don't want this thing. I'm sure you have some potion that can kill it without making me too sick."

"How can ye even think such a thing? What about the father? Shouldn't he know about this?"

Inuyasha growled low and deep. "Don't you ever mention that bastard again."

"Fine. Why would ye want to get rid of the child?"

"I'm too young to have a pup right now, and I still have Naraku to deal with. How do you expect me to fight if I can't even walk? Besides," Inuyasha looked away hugging his knees and whispered, "I don't want a reminder of him." He said the last part more for his sake than hers but she heard him none the less.

Kaede got the feeling that all was not as it seemed. "Did something happen to ye child?"

Inuyasha still wouldn't look at her but replied softly, "Please don't tell them anything."

"I won't say anything if that is ye wish though as ye friends, they have a right to know."

"Friends? Feh, what a joke. They're only using me because I can protect them," he said miserably. _And to make fun of me_

"Is that what ye really believe? Why would ye think this?"

"Only people who want something in return would be friends with a hanyou. And if they were my friends, why would Kagome always sit me like some damn dog? I don't deserve it all the time and none of the other's say anything about it. Then again, you humans do always stick together." _Plus they enjoy seeing me at my lowest_

_You think so little of ye self Inuyasha. _"So why don't ye just stop traveling with them? Why continue to let them use ye? Why put up with their treatment?"

That's when Inuyasha finally turned his head back to face her. "I can't just leave them to face Naraku by themselves."

"But if they're so unpleasant why travel with them? Just leave them to their fates."

"Part of me wishes I could, but I can't. They've grown on me over these past two years and despite everything, I could never willingly leave them to die. I don't deny that they are very useful in battle and that they help take care of me in my darkest hour of need. They're also fun to be around sometimes. But I also can't deny that they take me for granted and see me as something that needs to be constantly controlled like some mindless idiot. The moment I try to think on my own, I get sat. No matter how hard I try, I will never fully be part of this group. I'm not a demon, and I'm not a human. I just...am. They hold a prejudice against me even if they don't realize it."

"I tried to make myself believe that everything was okay but I can't do that anymore. I'm too tired and I feel so broken and confused. In the end, I may not be able to trust them, but I won't abandon them." Inuyasha surprised himself with how open and honest he was being. He hated talking about stuff like feelings and emotions but once he started, everything just spilled out. He decided to blame it on stress and hormones.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha sadly. She too had been taken aback at how open he was being but as she listened to what he said, she realized that this was a problem that they would all have to fix on their own. Inuyasha's feelings about this ran deeper than she imagined and she only hoped that everything was resolved before it was too late. Still, she made one last effort to get them in the right direction.

"Maybe ye should talk to them about this with ye friends. I'm sure they would never purposely try and hurt ye in any way. I just ask that ye give them another chance to gain ye trust."

"Feh." Inuyasha didn't really see the point but he supposed that it really wouldn't do any harm. Besides, he really wanted to believe they were his friends.

"Now lets get back to the pregnancy. Ye wish to tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha was hoping that she had forgotten about that. He didn't even want to think about it let alone talk about it but ironically, he found it easier to talk to Kaede above anyone else. Inuyasha then found himself doing something he never thought he would do in front of anyone; he cried. It felt like everything was closing in on him and it just became too much for him to handle. _Stupid hormones. _

"I tried so hard to stop him but in my stupid human form, I couldn't do anything," he rasped out before continuing to weep silently.

Kaede was startled when he began to cry but once she heard that statement, everything fell into place. She went over to Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug. She half expected him to pull away but she was pleasantly surprised when he hugged her back. They just sat there like that, his body racking from sobs before he finally spoke again.

"How am I suppose to keep a pup that will only serve as a reminder of what happened? What if it looks just like him?"

"It will be hard but ye cannot let him win. Ye can heal just by loving ye pup with everything ye has. Ye have the true power right now to show who the bigger person is, and ye may not have wanted this child but it is still an innocent. Is he still alive?"

"No, I killed him once I transformed; a panther demon," he said with a sigh. He finally stopped crying and pulled away from Kaede. "I'll think about what you said. I just can't tell the other's right now." He wiped away his tears.

"If ye are sure."

"I'm sure." Inuyasha got up and made his way to the flap; it was time to face his group. Before he walked out, he turned and asked, "If I do decide that I don't want the pup, will you help me?"

_Sigh._ "If that is what ye truly desire then yes, I will help but don't wait too long."

Inuyasha gave her a sad smile before he turned back and walked out.

* * *

Outside hut while Inuyasha gets examined

"What do you think is wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked fidgeting. She wanted to go back in the hut but she knew she had to leave Kaede to her work. They were sitting right in front of the hut next to each other.

"I don't know. He's still upset with us and wouldn't tell us even if he knew. What I want to know is why he is so angry," Miroku pondered. _He's been this way ever since we found him. Did something else happen that we don't know about?_

"Maybe he's stressed out over Naraku. Plus, he left camp angry at us and ended up attacked. Maybe he blames us for that too. I miss his presence. I mean he's here with us but he's not here, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. How do we get him to see that he's wrong about us? Every time we bring it up he either just yells at us or leaves. This has got to stop. We need to find a way to get him to listen to what we have to say."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

With a sigh Miroku said, "I don't know." His hands moved towards Sango. She looked up at him warily and he put his hands up.

"I'm not going to grope you, promise." He then continued what he was doing and gave her a hug which she reciprocated.

A little bit later, Shippo and Kirara skipped over to them.

"Why do you guys look so sad? Did Inuyasha yell at you again? Keh. He's such a baby," Shippo stated sounding a little too much like Inuyasha.

"He has fallen ill, and is with Kaede," Miroku said.

Shippo's face fell. "Is he going to be alright?"

"We're waiting for Kaede to finish her examination." All was quite for the half an hour it took Inuyasha to step out of the hut.

"We need to talk," was the first thing Inuyasha said.

* * *


	6. And So It Begins

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6: And So It Begins- Revised

_The Eastern Lands_

Lord Osamu was sitting at his throne thinking about everything that happened that day. The castle had been in an uproar since they learned of Prince Kenji's death. He had sent scouts to locate his brother when he hadn't come back from his mission. _That imbecile went and got himself killed. I warned him that whoring around would be the death of him. _Lord Osamu hated his brother and could have cared less about his death, but he wanted the information he had sent him to get. _Oh well. I'll just use his untimely demise to my advantage. _

When the scoutstold him how they found his brother, he wanted to laugh but kept his composure. He may have detested his brother but he gave the appearance of otherwise. By some unknown miracle, the lower demons hadn't eaten him. The scent was faint but they defiantly picked up the disgusting scent of a dog demon. To be more precise, it was half dog demon. There's only one half breed dog demon that he knew existed, and that brought a huge smile on his face. _It seems you did something right for once dear brother._

Osamu hated dog demons for as long as he could remember and when his father was killed by one, he vowed that he would get revenge. It's been years since his father's defeat and he had been building himself up preparing for war. He may have despised them but that didn't mean he was clueless as to how powerful they were. When the war came to pass, he was aware of how it would turn out; the east and south vs. the west and north. The eastern lands had an alliance with the south ruled by cheetah demons while the western lands had an alliance with the north ruled by fox demons. _This is the perfect time to strike. We'll go head to head to see who's more powerful; felines or canines. Best of all it will be under the pretense of revenge for my father and brother's murder. Everyone wins. Excellent._

All Osamu really wanted was to become ruler of all four corners of Japan starting with the western lands. At first everything for him was about revenge for his father but somewhere along the way, his views changed and all he craved was power.

Soon, Lord Sesshomaru would receive word that he had declared war on the western lands. He could easily ambush them but though he craved power, he was anything but dishonorable. Mostly. He wanted it known to all once and for all who was better and this was the best course of action.

"Hey you come here," Osamu called to one of his servants.

"Yes my lord," he said as he bowed.

"Tell Katsu and his group to see me immediately."

Katsu and his group were one of the best assassins he had. He sent them more then any other group when he wanted to get rid of some unwanted pests.

"You called for us my lord," Katsu said as he bowed.

"Yes. I need you to find a half dog demon for me and kill him. His name is Inuyasha I believe and he travels with a bunch of humans." He knew about Inuyasha from the rumors of his journey to defeat Naraku.

"No problem my lord. It will take nothing to kill them."

"I advise you not to underestimate them. Inuyasha is said to wield his father's fang. He is also the one responsible for Kenji's death," Osamu said with a smirk.

Katsu raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? We shall be careful, no worries," he said with a sly grin.

"Good. Now be on your way and do not fail me."

"You have our word." With that, they left the castle to complete their mission.

_No need to have to fight both brother's at the same time. _With that thought, he went to get something to eat.

* * *

The Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was out looking for his half brother. He had received word that he would be going to war with the eastern lands and though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha would be a great asset. Inuyasha had learned to wield their father's sword quite well, and he found him to be a remarkable opponent. He never fought with the same fighting style, and he always had some new trick up his sleeve further surprising Sesshomaru with each meeting. He had already gone to the northern lands to gain their assistance, and the lord and half of his army would be at his castle in a week. He had given up on trying to steal the sword; the problem would be convincing Inuyasha to help.

Though the war and finding his brother should have been on the fore front of his mind, it wasn't. During the past two weeks, he'd been feeling out of balance, and he couldn't understand why. While patrolling his lands, he found that his powers kept fluctuating. One minute he would feel overly energized; his power's seemed to have increased too when dispatching annoying demons. Then there were other moment's where he felt like he would fall over and his powers would be almost diminished making it harder to fight. He'd only ever felt like this once before, a little over 200 years ago. He never figured out what happened before but he would figure it out this time around. Too much was at stake for him to be unstable.

The scent of his brother snapped him out of his muse. _Get ready little brother._

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Inuyasha talked to his group and things were going well. After his announcement to his pack about them needing to talk, he immediately decided to go and retrieve Kagome preferring not to have to repeat everything more than once. At first, she put up a fight like she normally did. She quickly stopped however when instead of nagging her like he usually did, Inuyasha turned on his heel, and headed back to the bone eaters well. He didn't want to risk getting sat.

Once everyone was gathered, he told them exactly what he thought.

_Flashback_

"You guys must be wondering what happened to me earlier today." He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Something happened to you? Are you okay? Did you see Kaede?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I was brought to Kaede by Miroku and Sango; I'm fine." _At least for the moment._ "She gave me something that made the pain in my stomach go away." _Wish there was something to fix the pain in my heart._

"What did Lady Kaede discover?" asked Miroku.

"I can't tell you that." They all looked at him incredulously.

"I don't understand; isn't that what you wanted to tell us?"

"I need to say something important so none of you interrupt okay?" They were a little confused but nodded anyway.

"What I have to say is about what happened two weeks ago. I didn't mean to explode at you guys those two times but I don't regret what I said. Look, I know sometimes I can be brash and insensitive, but that's just who I am. I'm not use to being around people who are so damn sensitive to everything. But do you think it's fair for me to be sat just because I hurt your feelings? Or disagree with something you want to do? Is it fair for all of you to stand back and allow it to happen?" Inuyasha started getting a little peeved as he spoke while the group's faces took on a guilty look.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. I'm gonna say my piece and I don't want to be interrupted; am I clear?" Inuyasha said coldly. They looked at him with wide eyes as they nodded their heads numbly. Inuyasha had never talked to them in such a way before.

"Good. Now I can get to the point. How do I say this nicely?... I don't trust any of you." The group sweat-dropped.

_He calls that putting it nicely?_

"You guys treat me like some idiot dog that needs to be punished when disobedient. You don't see me as a comrade or a friend. You all probably just see a half-bred that needs to be put in his place and used to do whatever you see fit. In your case, that would be giving you protection. Hell, I bet you guys even get your kicks when I turn human knowing that my life is basically in the palm of your hands," Inuyasha sneered out. Kagome, like the rest of them, was appalled at such an implication and she let it be known.

"How dare you say something like that. We would never think so little of you in any capacity to do any of those horrible things. You are our friend; what would ever make you think otherwise?" Kagome shouted completely red in the face. Inuyasha gave her a calculating look before responding.

"I think I see why you really failed so much in that school of yours. I can hear your teacher's now; 'student listens but does not follow simple directions.' I thought I said I didn't want to be interrupted?" Inuyasha glared at her so intensely, it caused her to flinch a little.

Kagome looked like she had just been slapped. He knew that she only failed because she spent so much time here and that thought turned her sadness into righteous fury. Before she could explode at him, Shippo beat him to it.

"You're a real jerk Inuyasha. You didn't have to be so mean; Kagome only wanted to know what your deal was. No wonder she 'sits' you all the time."

"I think that we all just need to cool down before we say anything we might regret," Miroku said as he tried to keep things from getting out of control. He could feel the hurt and anger rolling off of Sango.

Inuyasha just sighed tiredly. The day had been stressful enough finding out that he was pregnant without having to go through this.

"All I asked from you guys was that you didn't interrupt me and you couldn't even do that. You didn't respect me enough to do that one thing," he said sadly causing them all to calm down.

"You guys are always bugging me about never expressing my feelings but when I do, you get angry at me. All I was doing was telling you how I feel and I regret it now. I always knew there was a reason why I kept crap like that to myself."

"I'm no good with expressing my emotions and talking about my feelings. I'll just put it to you this way. Until I learn to trust you, don't expect anything from me other than a fighting companion. You probably don't care whether I do or not so it works out either way. Once we defeat Naraku, we can all go our separate ways and you'll never have to deal with the dirty hanyou again. This is why I won't tell you about what happened to me today; at least not yet. I don't owe you anything. Now, is there anything you want to say?" No one said a word and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_When I ask them not to speak they have loads to say but when I ask them if they have some thing to add, they shut up. I swear even now they mock me._

Inuyasha was about to head out into the forest to clear his head when Miroku finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel that way but your wrong. We do care about you and take no pleasure in seeing you in any weakened state whether you are in human form or injured in this form. I know life was hard for you but don't let what happened in your past dictate your present; we won't do anything to betray you. You were right about the sitting thing though. We never should have kept silent about that and you should be entitled to your own opinion without punishment. Again for that, we're sorry."

"Inuyasha, you're my best friend and I trust you with my life. I will continue to travel with you and do whatever I can to gain your trust," Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha didn't detect any lie from him.

"I'm not sure you can speak for everyone Miroku. They might not feel the same way."

"I agree with Miroku. I consider you my older brother Inuyasha; you have to believe me. I would give my life to protect all of you and that will never change. You don't think much of yourself though, Inuyasha. I don't think you believe that you deserve to have friends and to be happy but I have an idea. Why don't we start fresh again? We'll rediscover everything that makes each of us so special; unique. That includes you too. Over time, I hope that it will help in us gaining your trust." Sango said smiling as tears fell from her eyes. Kirara meowed at him in agreement.

"I promise not to be so mean to you anymore. I don't want you to hate us anymore," Shippo said with a sniffle. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"I don't hate any of you. That would take too much energy to do everyday." They all laughed except Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you as much as I have. Everything is my fault. No matter what I do, I always end up finding some way to screw it up. But from now on, I won't hurt you anymore and I won't be a burden. You're my friend and I want you to be happy," Kagome said crying a storm.

Inuyasha didn't think he could be any happier than at that moment. He didn't detect lies from any of them and they seemed to be genuine. He felt that maybe with some time, he really could trust them. He turned his back to them so they wouldn't see the single tear that ran down his eye.

"Feh, don't go getting all blubbery and sentimental on me. There has been enough of that to last me a lifetime," he said in his usual brash manner. They smiled, glad to have their old friend back.

As he headed towards the woods, Inuyasha hoped that his friends would still feel the same way once they found out what happened to him. At that thought again, silent tears made their way down his cheeks as he changed his course in direction. He needed to get a hot spring so he could wash over his battered soul.

_End Flashback_

After that, they started trying to make amends a little at a time. It had been awkward at first with them walking around Inuyasha on egg shells. This annoyed him greatly and he told them to cut it out. He told them it was okay for them to be themselves around him; that that was never the problem. It took some time, but they started to get the hang of it again.

They decided that it was best to keep traveling in case Kagome's assumption was wrong and there were more shards out there. Inuyasha had decided to keep his pup but still hadn't told them yet. He knew that if he told them, there would be questions that he just wasn't ready to answer. He continued to suffer from the ups and downs of pregnancy which he wrote off as stress to the others. He still felt cramps but they didn't hurt as much. Shippo could smell that there was something different about him but was too young to identify the smell leaving Kirara the only one in the group to know his big secret. She constantly hung around him more often for comfort and was becoming more protective of him.

They were all suspicious about Inuyasha's weird behavior but didn't say anything. They were just starting to rebuild their relationship and didn't want to try and pressure him into to talking. They figured he would tell them when he was ready. It was hard for Kagome not to just pester him about it but she held her tongue.

It didn't help that his fighting and energy levels fluctuated too. One minute he was hyper active and barely able to sit still, and in battles, the Wind Scar would be the most powerful they'd ever seen. The next moment, he could hardly stay awake, and the same technique would barely kill the opponent. His senses were also affected. Since Inuyasha had never been around pregnant demons before, he just assumed that these were just common symptoms.

He noticed with a sad smile that now a month into his pregnancy, his stomach was slightly pudgy and some of his muscles were gone. He had to make sure to always wear his haori when around the others. He also noticed that his pup was pretty active for only being a month and pulsed constantly. He wondered how it was that no one noticed because to him, it was loud and clear. It was really annoying to him and he would sometimes find himself yelling at it to shut up. He could tell from each pulse what it felt or needed so it mostly pulsed when he was highly stressed.

On this day, Inuyasha was feeling a little sluggish as they continued their travels. It was mid afternoon and the group decided that it was time to take a break, and set up by a nearby stream. Inuyasha and Miroku went to go gather some wood while Sango caught some water, and Kagome got the food out of her pack. Once everything was set they all ate ramen, much to Inuyasha's grief, in silence basking in the beautiful weather.

Once finished, they just continued to sit there, none surprised when Inuyasha said nothing about continuing as of yet. They found that during these two weeks, he was more relaxed.

"Isn't this weather wonderful? I wish that summertime was like this in my era," Kagome said with a content sigh.

"What do you mean? Isn't it the same everywhere?" Sango asked.

"No not really. I mean it gets hot all the same but the air is so stuffy there and not as cooling."

"You can say that again. My senses always get clogged when I go to your era," said with a scowl on his face. "With all those inventions you would think someone would come up with something to keep the air from suffocating you."

"It's not that bad Inuyasha. It only seems that way because of your heightened sense of smell," Kagome teased.

"Feh."

"Hey Inuyasha, you mind teaching me how to hunt?" Shippo asked nervously.

Inuyasha looked at him and smirked. He considered Shippo his son and was already planning to teach him to hunt when they went back to the village. He was also going to start training him on how to fight. Inuyasha thought that he was old enough, and besides that, he found that Shippo was a little too soft. This of course was Kagome's fault. She coddled him way too much, and with that behavior, he would never survive long on his own. He also saw raising Shippo as practice for when he had his pup.

"So, the little runt wants to learn how to hunt. Why should I help you? You've been a pain in my ass since you joined our group," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and looking to the side. "What's in it for me?" He was feeling a little playful right now.

"Inuyasha, come on. Him teasing you means he likes you," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Well, he got a funny way of showing it. If you want my help, you're gonna have to first redeem yourself," Inuyasha said with a huge smile.

"I hope your not thinking about something too extravagant," Miroku said with a twinkle in his eyes. _This should be interesting._

By this point, Shippo was way past nervous. _Why'd I open my big mouth? _"Wha…what do I ha… ha… have to do?"

"Well, all you have to do is….," Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence and started to growl.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked reaching for her weapon.

"Panther demons. Strong one's too."

They all stood up and got into their battle positions. That's when five panther demons walked out of the forest.

"My, aren't we a lively group. I'm gonna assume that the one with the white hair and dog ears is Inuyasha," the panther demon with orange hair and sea greens eyes said. They were all wearing armored red and black uniforms with strange symbols going down the side of their left arm sleeves. They also had swords at their sides. Three of them had long brown hair with silver eyes and the other one had black hair with hazel eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Miroku shouted.

"I am Katsu and this is my pack. We are soldiers from the Eastern Lands with instructions to kill Inuyasha and his group. You are an attractive one Inuyasha; Prince Kenji certainly did know how to pick them," Katsu said licking his lips.

"And who is that? Your leader?" Sango asked with disgust at the open display of lust towards their leader.

"No. Our leader's brother. You did a bad thing by killing him little hanyou though I suppose I could understand your reasoning. I can sense you have a powerful aura but I'm curious to know how he got the better of you," Katsu said tauntingly.

At this, Inuyasha tensed up and looked at the ground. The group noticed this and became a little nervous.

"Inuyasha, what is he talking about? Is that the one that gave you all those wounds?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha remained strangely quite. He just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. _They weren't suppose to find out this way. _He didn't speak for fear that it would sound too weak.

"You mean you didn't tell them?" Katsu looked at the other members of his pack before they all broke into laughter. Once they were done, Katsu continued.

"Can't say I blame you. I wouldn't want to tell my pack that I became some panther demon's bitch," he said before smiling evilly.

They all glanced over at Inuyasha waiting for him to yell at them for making such a vile comment. They knew it couldn't be true. Their proud, arrogant, stubborn, over confident, short tempered leader would never allow something like that to happen. They continued to wait in vain as they were met with silence. That's when the horror of it sank in.

"Inuyasha, please tell me he's lying," pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha finally found his voice. "I was human," was all he said never once looking at them. He felt so ashamed and worthless but above all else he felt anger. It wasn't the usual anger he felt either. This one left him feeling deathly calm and out for blood. He usually fought the urge to kill seeing as how that feeling only occurred when he was trying to go full demon; but this time it felt different. He was thinking perfectly clear and he could feel this surge of power flow through him. It was nothing he ever felt before. _They are all Kenji to me. You will not hurt my friends or my pup._

"So that's how he got you. I forgot that hanyou's turned human once a month."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked quietly.

Before he could answer, Katsu cut in.

"I hate to ruin this touching moment but we don't have time for this." With that, they got ready to strike.

With sword in hand, Inuyasha stepped in front of his group. He was in a complete trance though he was still subconsciously aware of the people around him. He turned slightly to his friends and said, "Stay behind me." The panther demons in front of him just laughed.

"You think you can take all of us on by yourself hanyou," Katsu said. You could see the mirth playing in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing?" Miroku said. He thought his friend had finally lost his mind.

"We won't let you fight them alone so don't even think about it," Sango said strongly.

"Quiet, you fools," came Inuyasha's deeper fearful voice. That's when they all noticed that his aura had sky rocketed.

"What the hells going on here? Attack!," was Katsu's command. He could sense the continuously increasing aura and didn't like the implications. All his men came running at them. The situation was getting out of hand.

"None of you move," came Inuyasha's command in that same voice. They were all scared at this point but they trusted him with their lives and did as he said. Just when the panther demons were nearly on top of them, they were violently thrown back.

* * *

What did you guys think of the flashback? I was kind of struggling to get them to say the right things so hopefully you enjoy it.

I know many have noticed how fast I'm updating. This is only because I'm adjusting my old chapters. After chapter 8, it's going to slow down a little.

For my new readers, tell me what you think about the story so far.

For my return readers, tell me what you think of my revisions.

* * *


	7. Enter Sesshomaru

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Enter Sesshomaru- Revised

The force of the throw caused each panther demon to connect with the surrounding landscape. As they were recovering from the surprise attack, they became painfully aware of the burns that covered their hands and face. The smell of their own burnt flesh fed their confusion as to how it all happened.

They turned to Inuyasha only to see a huge ball of blue semi-transparent fire acting as a barrier. The ground under it was slightly scorched as the flames danced with a life of it's own. It was a beautiful yet terrifying sight to behold.

For minutes, no one made a move to say or do anything. One would think such an occurrence would seem insignificant given everything each of them had seen in their lives. That might have been true if not for the raw power that rolled off of Inuyasha from inside the barrier making the panther demons feel inferior and indecisive.

Inuyasha's comrades were still trying to figure out how their friend was doing this though they weren't afraid; quite the opposite in fact. They felt like they were being wrapped in a warm protective cocoon. Inside the barrier also had a shimmering effect that gave the outside world a kind of surreal glow. Miroku was the first one to find his voice.

"Inuyasha, how are you doing this?"

Said person turned to look at them with blackened eyes before he responded.

"That is unimportant right now. I need all of you to stay inside the safety of this barrier. If you try and leave, you'll be burned." His voice was still gravelly painting a terrifying vision with his new set of eyes. Never the less, they nodded their heads. Once he received the answer he was waiting for, he walked through the barrier unscathed to face the ones who wronged him.

A feral grin crossed his visage as he not only saw but smelled the fear of the panther demons. It was intoxicating to see his enemies in such a state and he vaguely wondered what form of torture would be fitting.

Katsu was scared out of his mind. He hadn't expected the hanyou to be as powerful as he was and now knew that they couldn't beat him. The burns didn't help the situation any though they had already started to heal. With all of this in mind, he still had no choice but to at least try and see if they could overwhelm him. Failure was something that Lord Osamu didn't tolerate.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Do you expect me to believe that a filthy hanyou like you possesses this kind of power?" He forced a laugh hoping that his comrades would back him up but they remained silent. He continued anyway.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but it all ends here."

"You're absolutely right; it is time to end this. I won't allow anyone to harm me or my friends. Besides, any friend of Kanji's is an enemy of mine." An unnatural picked up around Inuyasha as he drew and transformed his sword. As they were about to attack him again, he brought the sword to eye level blade edge outward and braced his hand on the back.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew there was something wrong with his brother as soon as he found his scent. His usual smell of dirt and grass was mixed with an underlying scent of lavender. It was familiar to him but he couldn't figure out where he smelled it before.

_What's happening to you now little brother? Honestly, can you ever stay out of trouble? Why am I even seeking his help again?_

_**Because you know how powerful he is and with your father's sword, he would make a great ally.**_ He had to repress the urge to sigh when the voice started talking to him again. It was another addition to the many strange things that happened to him over the past two weeks. It had claimed to be his inner youkai finally awaking to help guide him but he found it too annoying to be from any part of him. He let this fact be known too.

_You do realize that you are just as annoying as Inuyasha don't you?_

_**So I have been told. **_Sesshomaru could actually feel it smirking.

_This Sesshomaru will not waste his time acknowledging you any further._

_**You're such a stick in the mud. I have a lot of work cut out for me; what a drag.**_

Ignoring the new bane of existence, Sesshomaru continued his journey. Walking downwind to hide his own scent, he picked up a large spike of power coming from his destination. He reached the clearing and almost stumbled on a root as he saw the scene in front of him.

Inuyasha was facing down five panther demons while his pack was surrounded by a blue fire based barrier. He was curious as to what these seemingly new powers could do and decided to watch the events unfold.

The panther demons made their way towards his brother with drawn swords. When they were almost upon him, he heard him call out.

"Heat Storm"

The air took on a wavy effect as it rushed towards them faster than the eye could blink. When it made contact with their bodies, they all let out an ear piercing scream. Immediately blood started spewing out of their nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. Their body and clothing were completely drenched in sweat. Glancing past the demons, Sesshomaru noticed that the grass was wilted and the tree barks were turning black and chipping away. _It must be boiling them alive from the inside out._

He watched as each demon fell to the ground one by one. In no time, all was silent.

Sesshomaru always knew his little brother was full of surprises but even this was unexpected. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha was capable of this and wondered why he'd never used it in their battles. That's when a thought hit him.

_Maybe it's a newly acquired power_

He felt a surge go through him that he never thought he'd feel let alone towards Inuyasha; jealousy. It appeared that his brother was granted the most powerful things. He was given the sword that he himself wanted, and now he had this new ability.

_I will not think such foolish things. I do not care about that sword anymore nor do I care about his ability._

_**Why are you lying to yourself?**_

_Leave me alone. I came here to gain his assistance in the war and that is what I will do._

Before his inner youkai could make a rebuttal, he heard his little brother's voice though it was much deeper, darker, and deadlier.

"You can come out now...big brother." In his distraction, Sesshomaru had not noticed that his brother was looking at him and the barrier around his friends had fallen.

He calmly walked to towards him stopping only a few feet away. Now that he had a good look at Inuyasha's face, he noticed the black eyes. The others made their way over to stand next to their leader in a sort of protective angle.

"You knew I was here all along." It was more a statement than a question.

Inuyasha nodded his head but did not reply. He stared at Sesshomaru until said demon started becoming annoyed.

"Am I so interesting that you need to stare at me with such intensity? I am flattered." He waited for a smart aleck comment or for him to get angry but the response he got was not what he expected.

"It seems you are not ready yet. You will need more time. I just hope you do not take too long big brother," Inuyasha said with a genuine smile but it didn't fit with his current eyes. Sesshomaru was confused and was planned on getting to the bottom of it.

"What is it that you know? Do not waste my time."

Inuyasha continued to smile at him before he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them again revealing confused amber orbs. He looked at his brother and passed out. Before he hit the ground, Sesshomaru caught him. He didn't know why he did it. His body moved on its own.

With an inaudible sigh, he threw his brother over his shoulder. He wasn't about to leave him with his idiot friends before he had a chance to talk to him. Turning to face said idiots, he spoke to them in his usual cold demanding tone.

"We will leave this area and you will explain everything that has transpired." He turned his back to them and walked in the general direction of his castle. He didn't wait to see if the humans would follow because he knew they would.

As they made their trek, no one noticed the samiyosho that flew away.

* * *

The walk was slow but deliberate as they made their way through the forest. The Inu gang was tense with Sesshomaru around and stayed on guard. Even though he stopped trying to kill them more than a year ago, old habits died hard. Before the sun could set, they decided to set up camp.

During the entire trip Inuyasha remained unconscious. Once they got him settled into Kagome's sleeping bag, they saw how flushed and clammy he was. Kagome felt his forehead and realized he was running a fever. She tried to give him something from her time but Sesshomaru refused. He didn't need them giving his brother something that might make him sicker before he was able to speak to him. Kagome was not about to take his intrusion lying down.

"What do you think you're doing? I need to give him this medicine so it'll make him better."

"No. He will receive treatment when we get to my castle."

"Why do you care anyway? You hate Inuyasha. You're probably just using this as an opportunity to try and kill him." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You will hold your tongue or I will cut it out of your mouth. My brother may take your insolence but I will not." Kagome looked about ready to say something else but was saved from Miroku.

"I mean no disrespect Sesshomaru but why are you here? What do you want with Inuyasha? I'm certain that if you wished to harm us you would have done so already."

Sesshomaru was glad to see at least one of them had some intelligence. He was just surprised as to why they hadn't asked sooner.

"I wish to speak with him about a matter that will no doubt effect you as well. Until he awakens we will continue towards my castle. I do not trust you therefore none of you will treat him with your human medicine. Do not take this as a sign that I care what happens to him." Kagome again looked like she was about to say something but a look from her friends shut her up.

_**But you do care you stubborn baka. **_Sesshomaru pointedly ignored it.

Once that was cleared up, the group made some ramen to which the demon lord turned his nose up in disgust. After they were done, Sesshomaru looked at them expectantly. Said group was confused as to what he wanted from them.

He almost rolled his eyes. "As I stated earlier I wish to know how the fight and these powers transpired."

No one spoke and he was losing his patience. The only reason he hadn't killed them already was because of his brother. He still wanted him to join the war and killing the boy's companions would not be a show of good faith. Besides that, they may actually be of some use to him.

Miroku knew that the demon lord was getting annoyed from their lack of response even if there was no clear indication on his face or in his eyes. In order to keep the peace, he decided to make himself the self appointed spokes person.

"We ourselves have never seen that ability until today nor did we know that he could erect a barrier." He idly wondered if he should say anything else before he continued.

"However in the past two weeks, Inuyasha's fighting skills kept fluctuating. One minute the power he released using the Wind Scar would be incredibly great; more so then usual. The next minute, we'd be lucky if he could hold his sword."

This definitely peeked Sesshomaru's curiosity and led to more questions. _Why would Inuyasha have the same symptoms as I? Is this a virus? His started the same time mines did. Did someone put a curse on us? _He suddenly remembered what Inuyasha had said to him earlier that day.

"_It seems you are not ready yet. You will need more time. I just hope you do not take too long big brother."_

_What did he mean by that?_ If there was anything he hated, it was being confused.

"Is there anything else that I should know about?"

Miroku didn't say anything right away and instead looked over to his traveling companions. They seemed to share an unspoken conversation before he turned back to the lord demon. "Whatever else that may have happened is not our business to tell. If you want to know you will have to ask him yourself. We're not even exactly sure what happened."

Now under any other circumstances, he would have threatened or tortured anyone who tried to withhold information. But alas, he couldn't since they were his brother's pack. _With the amount of patience I'm showing them, he'd better fight._

He turned his attention back to the monk and gave a slight nod of his head to accept the explanation. He was certain of one thing though; Inuyasha wouldn't get off so easily.

As the Inu gang tried to relax, a pulsing from Inuyasha's direction caught their attention. It was after the sun set that they all realized something. For the first time in almost two years, they had forgotten that tonight was his human night.

They turned to face Sesshomaru who was slowly making his way towards his brother.

* * *

I hope I explained the inner youkai thing better. I also hope that you like it because it's going to play a large part in my story. If you didn't figure it out, regular _italic_ means someone's thoughts while _**bold italic**_ means the inner youkai is talking.

Now to the reason for this message. I am unsure of what gender I should pair Sesshomaru up with. Different genders give me different ideas on how I want the pairing to develop. So I'm asking you to give me a vote.

A. Male

Or

B. Female

The second pole is this: Should I allow Inuyasha to keep the baby?

A. Yes

Or

B. No

Anyway, please review. I'm always interested in what you think.

* * *


	8. The Pain that Haunted Him

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu. Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

You guys have finally won. I have decided to make this a **Sess/Inu** fic. I just couldn't take the pressure. anime tears. No but seriously, after writing a rough draft this pairing just worked better. For those who wanted this congrats. For those who didn't, I still hope you keep reading it anyway. Please continue to vote about the pregnancy though. You have until I post the next chapter.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story or putting me as a fav or on alert. Hell, thanks for reading the damn thing. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

Enough of that. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pain that Haunted Him- Revised

A deep feeling of shame and helplessness seeped into Inuyasha's soul. He was once again reliving the worst experience of his life but from a bird's eye view. This was the first time he had witnessed it from this angle and it was far worse. To watch it happen knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it hurt more than any physical pain could.

He wondered why his friends stayed with someone as pathetic as him. If he couldn't help himself, how was he supposed to protect them? Thinking back on everything that happened, he blamed himself for the events that took place. He acted like such a girl storming off like he did. He completely overreacted to the situation and ended up not only raped but pregnant.

Inuyasha truly felt like an ass after what he put his friends through. They couldn't have known what he felt since he didn't tell them. It only made him feel guiltier when he thought about how determined they were to gain the trust that he finally realized they always had. He allowed his insecurities to get in the way and almost lost them. The fact that he had to literally watch himself get raped to realize this was disturbing and further depressing. His human form seemed to be glaring up at him accusingly adding to the feeling.

As he continued to wallow in self-pity, a figure appeared standing over the other two occupants. Inuyasha was startled to see that it was a woman with fury red hair wearing a white silk kimono. When she looked up at him, he was able to see her emerald green eyes. She was quite a beauty to behold with her pale skin, pink lips and rounded cheeks.

"Why do you hate being human?" The sound of her voice was angelic and it took him a minute to realize she was talking to him.

"Are you blind lady? Look what it got me." The last part came out as a whimper.

"So you blame your human side for everything that's happened to you?"

"Of course I do. If I had been a full demon, my life would have been a hell of a lot better."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think you would have traveled with them if you had been a full demon?" Inuyasha already knew the answer to that but he didn't want to admit it.

"I might of."

"There would've been no reason to. It was your quest to become a full demon that brought you together." He couldn't deny that what she said was true.

"Once the jewel is complete, do you still intend to become a full demon?" Inuyasha snorted.

"You damn right. If anything, this experience makes me want to change sooner. I'll make sure this never happens to me again." She looked back down at the figures on the cave floor.

"What do you see when you look at your human form so degraded?" Inuyasha looked down at the scene in disgust.

"I see someone so weak that they couldn't even stop someone from violating them. He was too puny to put up a decent fight. Why are we doing this? I don't want to see this anymore. I want it to stop."

"So stop it." He looked at her like she was stupid.

"If I knew how to, don't you think I would have done that already?" She looked at him again.

"Do you hate your mother so much?" He blinked at such a random question before his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't you dare talk about her. She was there for me when everyone else turned their backs. She loved me when everyone else hated me. She did her best to protect me against the world. If you disrespect her again, I'll rip your throat out."

"I'm not the one who disrespects her; you are. She loved you just as you are and yet you try to get rid of the side that makes you special. Didn't you realize that becoming a full demon would destroy the part of your mother that still resides in you? Is that how you choose to show your gratitude for everything she's done?" It hurt him to think of it that way. The thought never crossed his mind.

"I don't think she was weak but obviously you do and are ashamed of her."

"I could never be ashamed of her and she wasn't weak."

"But she was human."

"Not all humans are weak."

"Not all humans but you are, right?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. The figure sighed.

"You're currently in your hanyou form yet you allow the human below to be repeatedly sullied. You have a chance to stop it but choose to do nothing. Physical strength is not the only thing that makes us strong. Your mother realized that. Maybe someday you will too." In an instant, she was gone.

And so was the image below leaving him in complete darkness. It was the first time since the conversation ended that a thought came to him.

_Who the hell was that?_

With the darkness though, it also left him time to think about everything she said. It was true that he hated the human in him but he loved his mother. He was confused as to what to think now.

As a child he viewed his mother as the strongest, bravest person he knew. She always defended him against the mean villagers that tried to hurt him. Yet at the same time, she was warm and comforting. She always found a way to make him laugh and take away all his pain. He looked up to her and vowed to protect her with all his little heart.

He couldn't even do that. She became very sick and the villagers refused to treat her. She said something to him right before she died but he couldn't remember what it was. He did remember crying and being held back by the villagers as they lit his mother's body on fire. He tried to fight them but he was too weak; he was human. Then they beat him up and left him in the woods to die.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the darkness when he finally snapped out of his thoughts. Those were things that he didn't wish to think about since it only led to more confusion and pain. He started trying to find a way out of wherever he was when he heard the voice from earlier echo all around him.

_**You can't run from your past forever but I see you are still not ready to face it. I just hope you do not take too long. The world as you know it is on a path of destruction and time is something you do not have a lot of. This is a perfect example of the past coming to finish what it started.**_

Inuyasha tried to comprehend what was being said to him. Nothing was making any sense.

_**The wheels of destiny have not been put in motion yet. Once they are, there's no stopping it. Either this world will flourish or crumble into the darkness. Even that miko's home is in jeopardy of never existing.**_

That caught his attention loud and clear. "How is that possible? All of this should have happened already and created the world that she now lives in."

_**A power that hasn't been seen for thousands of years might resurface due to the Shikon Jewel.**_

He growled when he realized what she meant. "Naraku."

_**Yes. If he realizes and utilizes his true power before you do, you're all doomed.**_

"What do you mean before I do? Does this have something to do with that fire thing I did? How did I do that? Who are you?" There were so many questions he needed answered.

_**I know you want answers but I can't give them to you. You must learn them on your own. Your journey from here will only become more difficult and you will need the support of your friends. You also need your brother; he's a major player in this battle too. As to who I am, you will know this when you figure out who you are. Once you do, I will tell you my name. You have to go now. Your friends are worried about you.**_

_**You have always been a fighter Inuyasha and never gave up no matter the odds. Please don't start now. You are stronger than you know. Take care of yourself and your pup. **_

Before he could say anything else, he felt himself begin to fall. He tried to reach out to grab something but it was futile. He continued to fall in the darkness until he hit what he believed to be the ground, effectively knocking the air from his lungs.

It was so sudden that he didn't realize when his eyes snapped open and he sprang up into a sitting position gasping for air.

* * *

_Moments before Inuyasha woke up_

As Sesshomaru made his way over to his brother, the Inu gang stepped in his path. They didn't know how he would react to seeing Inuyasha in his human state. This might serve as a reminder to the lord why he wanted to kill him in the first place.

Sesshomaru grew tired of these little games. He had humored them for as long as he was going to. It didn't help that he could sense the boy's distress causing him to instinctively move towards him. The shame, hurt, anger, confusion, and anguish rolled off of him in waves and his inner youkai was screaming to comfort him. He just wanted to fill his own curiosity.

"I will only say this once. Move out of my way." They seemed hesitant before their resolve hardened. Kagome spoke the thought that was on their mind.

"How do we know that you won't try to kill him now?" Just when he thought human stupidity had reached its peak among them they proved him wrong.

"You believe seeing my half brother human would make me wish to kill him sooner. If I wanted him dead nothing you humans did would stop me. Be grateful that I acknowledged anything you had to say this far."

While the rest of the group stubbornly refused to move, Miroku stepped to the side pulling the rest of them with him. They all looked at him in confusion while Sesshomaru continued on.

"Miroku, what are you doing? We can't let him any where near Inuyasha," Sango said as she tried to move back towards their friend.

"I don't believe he will harm Inuyasha. He told us earlier that he wished to speak to him. Why harm him now just because he turned human?" Miroku honestly didn't think their lives were in any real danger; at least for the time being.

"What if you're wrong?" Kagome asked trying to reach for a bow but Miroku stopped her.

"I hate to say this but if he really wanted to kill him, there would be little we could do to stop it. If it comes to that I'm not saying we give up but we shouldn't make needless trouble for ourselves." They considered what he said and kept a watchful eye of the demon lord as he bent over Inuyasha.

Looking down at his little brother, he fingered a few strands of the now midnight hair. He lifted one of his eyelids and saw a glazed violet eye staring back at him. He inspected his human ears, smaller canines, and clawless fingers. All in all he found this mildly fascinating. He had heard about hanyou's turning human once a month but never witnessed it himself.

Once he was done taking in the new appearance, he focused on the smells. Inuyasha had calmed down somewhat from before and was mostly emitting confusion. He found this amusing since the boy was always confused about one thing or another.

Sesshomaru was cut short of his musings when he sensed a pulse. It was barely noticeable but it is there all the same. When it happened again, he was able to determine that it was coming from Inuyasha's stomach. As he was about to investigate, said boy shot up right breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha," was the collective cry as his pack came to his side. He looked around disoriented until his eyes landed on his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too little brother." Any further banter was cut off by Sango.

"We were worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got sat a hundred times in a row," he said mockingly.

"Since your being sarcastic you must be fine," Shippo said rolling his eyes. Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"Ow. Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me." All was silent before they burst into laughter. It felt good to get back into the old routine. After they calmed down, Kagome spoke.

"About what that panther demon said..." Any trace of mirth that occupied their little bubble evaporated as Inuyasha's face became completely blank.

Sesshomaru had watched the scene detached until he witnessed the change in atmosphere. His answers would finally be answered.

"I don't want to talk about it." That was not the answer Sesshomaru wanted to hear.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Cat got your tongue?" Wrong thing to say.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself asshole. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap right now."

"My, what language. I would expect nothing less from a hanyou." The group really started to get angry.

"Why don't you tell him the reason you're here and leave," Kagome said.

"Mind your own business miko. This does not concern you."

"If I tell you what you want, will you go away?" Inuyasha sounded utterly defeated surprising Sesshomaru. Whatever happened to him had to be big for him to give in so easily.

"It depends of what your answer is. Besides, there's still a matter I wish to discuss with you." Inuyasha nodded his head and caught the color of his hair. He laughed scathingly.

"How ironic it is that I should tell my story in the form it happened in." With a sigh, he began his tale.

"I got into an argument with my group and left on my human night. I was deep in the forest when I was caught off guard and knocked out. When I was painfully awakened, I realized I was in a cave. My captor turned out to be a panther demon. He told me that he was going to enjoy me." His breathing started becoming erratic and his eyes glazed with unshed tears. They listened on in horror and Sesshomaru could already feel himself growing angry.

"I demanded his name and he told me it was Prince Kenji of the Eastern Lands. He forced himself on top of me as I tried to escape and shredded my haori clean off; said he loved it when I put up a fight. He didn't start right away though. Oh no. He teased me first. Made sure I knew that he was in control. The fucking prick said I tasted like strawberries. Can you believe that?" By this point, he had calmed down and was telling the story on autopilot as his tears flowed unchecked. He was reliving the moment in his minds eye.

"I tried one last time to fight but it was for nothing. He rammed inside of me so hard." He gave a shuddered breath before he continued.

"I slipped in and out of conciousness from pain and bloodloss. It wasn't until I transformed back that I was able to kill him."

Everyone remained silent as they took in the information. The girls and Shippo were crying silently and Miroku was shaking in barely suppressed anger. Kirara meowed rubbing herself against his leg to give some kind of comfort. They could only assume that Inuyasha was being kind with the details. It also made sense now why he didn't want anyone, especially Miroku, touching him.

Sesshomaru was in a world all his own. He was passed any comprehensible amount of rage. To think that some filthy panther demon touched him in such a way while he was unable to defend himself was unforgivable. Inuyasha may have killed the one responsible but any panther demon that crossed his path would pay dearly. It was mostly true that he disliked his little brother, but he'd be damned if he let anyone touch him like that again. Composing himself, he looked at his broken brother.

"Is there anything else?" Inuyasha hesitated before he responded, head bowed in shame.

"I'm pregnant." Shock crossed all their features as they stared at him.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't run off like I did this wouldn't have happened. I was wrong when I said I didn't trust you. I was just so confused and I was blaming it on all of you. I never told you how I felt. It's my fault; it's all my fault. I was too weak." Inuyasha was hysterical. His human emotions were overwhelming him along with his hormones. Kagome grabbed him into a hug and they cried on each other. Then Sango joined in followed by, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara.

_**What are you going to do?**_ The inner youkai was pissed that his future mate had been violated and knocked up. Well, possible future mate if he could knock some sense into his master.

_He will come to the castle with me whether he wants to or not. _

His inner youkai started to do a little happy dance believing that maybe his master wasn't hopeless after all.

_I don't want him to kill the only heir to the Western Lands._

Then fell flat on his face. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

If he had to be completely honest with himself, Sesshomaru didn't know how to handle this situation. He felt a sudden urge to protect Inuyasha yet somewhat resented him for getting himself in this predicament. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault though; humans were weak creatures by nature.

He had grown to care about his brother's safety as of late claiming himself the only one with the right to kill him. This way, he could help with fights without them reading too much into it. He had Rin to 'blame' for him taking an interest in his brother's welfare. Of course his inner youkai didn't know of his current thoughts. He'd found a way to block them. Still, there was something else he needed to know.

After they cried themselves out, they released each other.

"You have to know that this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen," Miroku said trying to set his mind at ease.

"But..."

"And you have nothing to apologize for. We know how hard it's been for you." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you."

"Tell me about that power you used today." They turned to Sesshomaru forgetting that he was there.

"I don't know why I have them or how I used them." He thought about telling them about the message he got but decided against it. He was too tired. Sesshomaru got the feeling he was leaving something out but let it slide for now.

"Can you hurry up and tell me why you're here so you can leave?"

"There is an upcoming war between the Western and Eastern lands. They seem to be using your attack as an excuse. I was coming to gain your assistance but it is obviously a mute point. You will, however, come to the castle anyway."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Maybe I don't want to go to your castle."

"You would put the life of your pup and friends in danger?" When he made it sound like that.

"Fine. But I get to help in the war. How dare those bastards use what happened to me as some ploy. When does it take place?"

"There is no specific time period. I do not expect it to be too long before it happens. I've already gained assistance from the Northern lands." He nodded his head.

"I'm going back to sleep. Still way too tired." Inuyasha felt angry at himself for appearing vulnerable in front of his brother. It made it all worse that he cried. He'd never live this down. He didn't know why he was so nervous about what his half brother thought of him though. He didn't care, right?

Before they all got settled for sleep, Miroku asked him a question.

"How did you kill him, if you don't mind me asking?" He smirked in satisfaction.

"While he was...I cut him in half. Right before I left, I cut off his dick." Miroku started to laugh long and hard.

"Oh Buddha. Leave it to you to kill someone in the typical Inuyasha way. My only regret is that he wasn't _alive_ to feel it." The others laughed to. Even Sesshomaru had a ghost of a smile. He wasn't surprised at all.

Inuyasha gave Kagome back her sleeping bag and leaned up against a tree. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt a sudden weight on his lap. When he looked down, he was stunned to see Shippo.

"What are you doing runt?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" Shippo blushed a little embarrassed. Inuyasha smiled softly before giving his usual response.

"Feh. Just don't get too used to it." He opened his haori and enveloped him into it to keep him warm.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." He waited until he was asleep before responding.

"Goodnight son." He quickly feel asleep afterwards. He never noticed Sesshomaru watched him the whole time.

* * *

Deep in unknown territory stood a sinister looking castle surrounded by purple miasma. Inside of the cold dank throne room sat Naraku. He had learned of Inuyasha's power from the samiyosho and was not happy. This problem would put a serious dent into his plans. He couldn't even attack him now since Sesshomaru seemed to be with them and he had no incarnation strong enough.

He got up and started to pace the old wooden floor which creaked under his weight. He continued to do this until an idea struck him. He didn't know why the thought hadn't crossed his mind sooner.

_I'll use this upcoming war to my advantage. They'll be so busy with this that they won't even see it coming._

A malicious laugh echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

I don't feel like I got the dreamscape across the way I wanted so for my own peace of mind, I'll explain it. Inuyasha has the power to stop the images and find closure with what happened but he won't do it. Subconsciously, he is punishing himself for his human weakness thinking that he somehow deserved it. When the figure asked if he hated his mother, it was more to say that he that if he truly loved her, he wouldn't punish himself for being half human. I hope I explained that correctly.

I'm excited about finally getting to do chapter 9. It's been a long time coming.

Anyway, what do you think of the chapter?

* * *


	9. Torn

**A Gift From Above**

Summary: After a brutal attack on Inuyasha, powers that he didn't know he had are unlocked. A common enemy brings the brothers closer together. Sess/Inu. Warning: yaoi, rape, mpreg, lemon. OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9: Torn

The sound of the forest coming to life roused Inuyasha from his slumber. As all his senses started to kick into overdrive, he breathed a sigh of relief. The night of the new moon was over and he was back to his hanyou form. He adjusted his senses to his liking before glancing over his friends. They had formed somewhat of a semi-circle around him that he hadn't noticed last night and he gave an amused snort.

Watching the serene look that each face held, he decided to let them sleep for a few more hours. Yesterday had been an overwhelming day for all of them. They deserved the rest.

His confession played over in his head as he continued to look over them. After he told them it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about them finding out he was raped and pregnant anymore. They didn't blame him for what happened even if he still blamed himself. It seemed that things were looking up but he couldn't help feel a little depressed.

Although he was grateful for their support, he knew that they'd treat him differently now. It had already started if their semi-circle was any indication. They would treat him like some bitch that was in constant need of protection and he couldn't stand the thought. Even after everything that happened, he still had some pride and it was rearing its ugly head.

Inuyasha was stirred out of his thoughts by movement on his lap. He looked down to see that Shippo was curling up into his stomach and purring as Inuyasha unconsciously stroked his hair. He smiled as he looked down at the fox boy who had grown on him over the last two years.

"What a touching scene," said a voice from his right side causing him to jump in surprise. He turned his head at neck breaking speed to see his brother sitting on the forest ground watching him. He silently cursed himself for being caught unawares.

"Don't do that you bastard. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"It is not my concern if you are unaware of your surroundings. You should be grateful I didn't take more drastic measures in gaining your attention."

"Do you ever get tired of talking with your ass?"

"I will not allow you to pull me into one of your juvenile matches." Inuyasha mimicked him childishly before pouting.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as Inuyasha tried to figure out what to say next. He was all too aware of the fact that just the night before, he had broken down in front of his brother. He vowed to himself never to do that again.

"Why are you helping me? I'll only be able to do so much for the war and I can't believe it's out of the kindness of your heart." Sesshomaru was quite for a while and Inuyasha was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer. Just as he was about to yell at him, he spoke.

"You may be a hanyou but you still carry our father's blood. It would be dishonorable to leave you while you are incapacitated. It doesn't help that Lord Osamu is after you as well."

"My heart bleeds from your concern." Inuyasha sighed as he glanced over at Kagome and noticed the partially complete jewel around her neck.

"What about Naraku? You do realize he'll use this to his advantage one way or another."

"There is nothing we can do about Naraku right now. He's covered his tracks well and this Sesshomaru has little time to search for him. We will have to stay on guard until he decides to strike." Inuyasha stared at his brother in contemplation.

He started thinking about the dream he had and knew that he should mention it. He normally wouldn't have believed in such a thing so readily but after what he did to those panther demons yesterday, he was willing to go on a little faith.

The voice told him that he needed Sesshomaru and how he was important to the life changing battle as well. He couldn't remember the last time he needed the bastard for anything. His brother turned his back on him time and time again when he needed him most and this would probably be no different.

The confusing thing though was the fact that his brother was helping him now. He heard when he said he was doing it out of honor he couldn't believe that. Where was that honor when he was left to fend for himself after his mother died? Where was that honor when he tried to kill him for majority of his life? Did he not carry their father's blood then?

No, he didn't believe it was out of honor but he couldn't figure out another reason either. He'd noticed that Sesshomaru was helping them out more but didn't think much of it until now. Actually, it started around the time that human girl started following him around. Was he doing this out of guilt? He almost snorted at the thought.

_The day Sesshomaru feels guilty about something is the day I sprout wings and fly._

Inuyasha knew he had to tell him but he didn't want to. It was bad enough that he was going to his brother's castle because of his pregnancy. The embarrassment alone was enough. He didn't want to need him for anything else. Yet at the same time, he craved his brother's attention.

Ever since he'd been a little pup, all he wanted was for Sesshomaru to really see him. He'd looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. After everything his brother did, Inuyasha still couldn't hate him. He still wanted his acknowledgement. That didn't mean that he would lie down and play dead for the bastard though. And he hasn't. For years he fought back but his heart was never in it.

"If you're just going to stare at me, we should get going." Inuyasha blinked a few times before the statement registered in his mind.

_I can't be selfish. If he's as important as I think he is, I have to tell him before its too late. I would never forgive myself if the world ended because of my own stupidity. Feh, like I need anything else on my plate._

Inuyasha shifted in a nervous like fashion before he spoke.

"Sesshomaru I..." He never got to finish.

"Morning Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" He turned to see that Kagome was looking at him expectantly while the others were just coming out of their sleep. That was the second time in an hour he'd been caught off guard.

"Feh. Just peachy."

"What were you going to say Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked at Shippo waking from his slumber as well.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and for the shortness. Like I said in my profile I got a new job and work so many hours that I'm exhausted by the time I get home. I'm trying to have somewhat of a personal life as well. Anyway, in order for me to post chapters faster they might have to be short like this. I'm not sure how I'll do it yet. I just ask that you continue to be patient.

Moving on, how was this chapter for the most part?

* * *


	10. Not an update

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry its taken me so long to get back to you guys. I just wanted to make a very important announcement. Just so everyone can breath a little easier, I wanted to let you know that I didn't abandon the story. I've just decided to take another approach. Instead of doing one chapter at a time, I'm trying to finish writing it first. Progress is slow but I'd rather do it this way. If I see that it's going to take too much longer, I'll post one or two that I have to hold you over. I'd just rather not do it that way. Inspiration continues to waver on this story but I won't give up. Call me sentimental but this is my very first story; my baby. Come hell or high water I'll finish it.

Including this one, I have four active stories all together. The other two are just under a different name. Writing Inuyasha fics are a lot harder than I thought so I mostly just write Naruto fics with Inuyasha crossover. The reason I mention this is because you'll probably never see me write another straight out Inuyasha fic again. Sorry if that disappoints you. Maybe in the future, that might change. Who knows.

(Sigh) I'm too impulsive for my own good. Thanks for being so patient with such a fickle author. Until next time.


End file.
